Call Me a Friend First - Davekat
by Silverrodd
Summary: In this AU, Dave is the leader of a gang named the Scars. Beaten and battered by what the world has to offer, the death of his best mate John has acted as the cherry on top. However, Dave's more than loyal second comes over in an attempt to offer some sort of comfort to a boy who seems past the point of no return. Warning: Contains smut n stuff. Charries have been tweaked a bit.
"Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…" Dave was slumped against the wall of John's room, his hands practically ripping his own hair out. The house was just as dark as it always was, except there was a new darkness that hung over everybody's head. What time was it? Dave didn't know. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. His eyes were still red and he'd just finished another fifteen minutes of screaming at the walls. His fists were caked in dry blood where he must have punched holes in every surface known to man. His phone was still going off every few seconds, people checking up on him. _How fucking sweet of them to give a shit._ What had he done to Jade? She was the only one who hadn't texted him, even after he made that two word call before hanging up. 'John's dead.'

The same three words rattled on again and again in his head until he felt numb to them. They sounded funny. A different language altogether. _He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead. He'snot dead. He'snotdead. He'snotdead._ It all morphed together like a nightmare, the demons laughing those sick words and clawed at his mind. There was screaming coming from deeper in the house, screams that could turn a dead man over in its grave. Or maybe they were moans, shrill and sharp. He'd just finished telling Roxy. Little did he know that Dave's ghost had been the one to tell her. Because Dave was dead. He'd been dead since the car crash. And now she was irrevocably alone.

Every second passed and the cold had managed to seep deep within the broken teenager, settling and creating a void. How had Dave let all of that happen? Why hadn't he been able to protect his best friend when his entire life had been devoted to taking care of that little shit. He was struggling with his head, memories of his entire past coming back to literally haunt him. How had he forgotten all of that? He had missed out on so much of his childhood. He'd been happy. Dirk, Jake, all of his old friends from the coast. He remembered their faces and their smiles and Dave remembered his own smile.

 _You fucking asshole, what did you have to be happy about? Just look at what you've done._ His already defeated head fell into his knees and he continued to grasp at his hair. This wasn't fair. Why him? Why did the world have to take John? That boy was so loved. So many people loved John. It should have been himself. Dave should have taken the hit. There wasn't a single person under the sun that would disagree. But the real world is just as dark as the vacant half of the bedroom they were forced to share. In the real world, the good guys don't finish on top. It was the monsters that finish and grow in the dark.

His phone buzzed again. _Shut up._ It continued. _Be quiet…._ He finally grabbed the thing, staring at who the hell was calling him this time. _Karkat._ He didn't want to pick up. He couldn't force himself to answer the call. But it was Karkat. And his hand just flipped open the phone upon muscle memory. The connection was live but Dave paused to stare at the screen silently without putting it up to his ear. Finally, silence broke as a voice tentatively called out on the other side of the phone.

"Dave?" Of course, the teen didn't answer as he couldn't get his throat to work. His entire body had been unmanageable since yesterday. Nothing did what it was supposed to as the bloodied knuckles were sure to dictate.

"I guess I'm just going to have to assume you're listening. Listen mate, I know the last thing you want to see is my fucking repulsive face but I'm coming over."

He was wrong. Dave did want to see Karkat. He didn't want to be alone because Dave was confronting his greatest fear at the moment. Was that too fucking hard to understand?

"I'm shit at doing the comforting thing, you know that. But I'll have a lot of beers and about a pound of cancer in the form of cigarettes," he continued, not laughing at the statement even though Dave found it amusing, "Dave?"

He still said nothing.

"See you in a few."

Karkat pulled himself into his normal clothes and he ran a hand through his curly hair before saluting a small peace to The Mayor. The kid was busy looking at a magazine that was definitely not age appropriate, his face unreadable. The whole gang had been shocked to the core when they heard the news. Karkat, of course, had been right beside Dave when it happened. The scene was still fresh in Carcino's mind. Dave brutally murdering everybody that had even the slightest hand in his best friend's death. And the only people to leave that underpass had two X's tattooed on their temples. Like water, the gang had trickled away one by one to clean up the mess while Dave just…

Vantas closed his eyes tight, not used to feeling and confronting such difficult emotions. In a lot of ways, he was worse off when it came to expressing emotion than Dave. Karkat had one setting, and that was shouty asshole. Just that sight of Dave holding John and screaming out tears of pain. Something had broken down in everybody on that day. In all the days they'd known TurnTech, the man had never cried once. He'd never lost his shit like he'd lost it then. It was terrifying and there was nothing any of them could have done but watch the monster tear apart the world with its screams.

It didn't take long to reach Dave's shit hole of a home. The place had its own rain cloud over it just as all the houses did when somebody had been lost from them. That's how it happened in the Neighborhood, people died every day and you could hear the screams of mourning from all four corners. Dave's house was no exception and Karkat knew that Roxy, John's girlfriend, was the source. Karkles didn't bother knocking as he stepped up to the front door and entered through. He carried in what he'd promised, shit loads of beer and enough cigarettes to kill them both.

Dave's house had never felt warm or inviting, but this was a whole new level of cold. The heaviness of death was suffocating and Karkat had half a mind to just get out while he could. He didn't really know what he was doing here anyways. It's not like he and Dave were friends. That had been made clear from the beginning. Karkat was Dave's bitch. Why? Like hell if he knew. Maybe it just gave the poor second something to preoccupy his time with. Nobody else in the world would put up with his rude and nonstop childish demeanor. But Dave had been unfazed by it from the beginning. Kind of messed up seeing the circumstances, but Karkat never regretted beating the shit out of John, serving the purpose as to how he'd met Dave.

So yeah, maybe Dave would never consider Karkat his friend or even close to something like that, but the second didn't have to see Dave in the same way. They'd been through so much bullshit together, and he'd be fucking shit faced if he wasn't going to stay here and make sure that asshole didn't do something Karkat would end up regretting. Dave was selfish, and he always had been. But he was also messed up and that wasn't his fault. He got to see what the world really was way too young and the world didn't like that. Dave against the world, that's how it's always been. Right now, the world was winning and KK didn't know if Dave had any fight left in him at this point.

The second pushed open the door to Dave and John's bedroom cautiously. There was no way to tell what state his best man would be in at the moment. But what he saw was something Karkat hadn't been prepared for. The man was on the floor on John's side of the room, practically pulling his scalp off his skull. It was dark, the product of having no electricity. And the whole scene could have come out of a nightmare.

"Dave," Karkat announced his presence and got nothing from the teen. So he took that as his cue to proceed with caution. Each step forward was like walking towards some fuckin creepy as hell little girl facing a corner in those scary movies. You just knew that bitch was about to turn around to reveal a creepy face with no eyes. But when he reached Dave, the result was sort of a disappointment. Strider didn't move a muscle or even register that Karkat was even around.

 _It's not his fault. He knows I'm here. Stop feeling disappointed. But would it hurt to have you at least pretend you care that I'm here? Jackass._ Karkat frowned at the boy and eventually slid down the wall to sit beside him silently. He was feeling pretty useless right now. What were people supposed to do in these situations? Some people wrapped a comforting arm around the ones mourning but there was no way in hell that these two would be exchanging any sort of physical contact that didn't result in Karkat crying out in pain.

So instead, he did what he did best and started talking, "I know you don't want to talk, so you don't really have to. I'll fill in any silences. But first off, if you ever feel like picking up that gorgeous head of yours - you'll see that I've set enough alcohol in front of you to get an elephant drunk. And if you need a light, I can be your beacon baby."

As he said this, Dave moved for the first time - bringing his head up to stare at the whiskey and shit piled in front of him. Karkat spent this time to get a good look at Tech's face which was partially hidden behind his hair. The asshole needed a haircut, he was starting to look like a bitch. But what he did see made Karkat's stomach flip as he stared at all the nothingness that was his gang leader right now. Dave looked empty as hell and broken. There was nothing KK could do but stare. He thought he saw Dave open his mouth to say something but the boy just closed it again and continued to go statue.

"I made sure to give the gang shit to do to keep them out of trouble until you get ba-" Karkat froze as a thought just occurred to him. Would Dave even come back? Or would he leave completely since the main reason he was even in the gang was to provide for John. Was he too far gone to even come back from the state he was in right now. Unjustifiable fear settled on Karkat's shoulders and he had no idea how he'd handle that. Who would step up in Dave's place? Karkat sure as hell wasn't fit to be some kind of leader. Nobody even liked him enough to humor him and his annoying tangents. Dave had been different. Dave always bit back. He didn't have to, but he did. The curly haired second felt his chest seize painfully and he felt disturbed by the whole thing.

"Dave, don't leave the gang," Karkat finally said, and he instantly regretted it but the damage had been done. So, like an idiot, he continued, "It sucks, I know. Believe me, I know. But the rest of us need you, man. We're all useless fuckups on our own and this gang has given us purpose. I know I fuck around all the time about how I could leave at any moment but-"

"Karkat," Dave finally spoke and the curly head shut up immediately, straining to hear Dave's quiet voice, "I'm not leaving until I find out who's behind my best friend's death. I can promise you that."

The second stared cluelessly at Dave and a new fear gripped him at the change in Dave's expression. It was a hatred so deep that nothing in this world could compare to it. This was a sixteen year old boy who'd had his whole being torn up by this life and spit out into pieces. And nothing could ever put him back together again. Karkat, least of all. Carcino nodded in understanding and let out a sigh of relief above all things, "Well that's a re-"

"And then I'm done."

Karkat froze, "What?"

"With all of it."

"All of it?"

"Every last second."

What did he mean by that? Karkat was left in the dark, frantically searching for the meaning behind his words. By all of it, Karkat knew he meant the gang but what if it didn't stop there? He, of all people, knew how much Dave hated his life. He hated himself so much. And with John gone, there was absolutely nothing keeping him here except this cry for vengeance. "Dave you can't…"

"Don't you fucking start telling me what I can and can't do Karkat," he growled, "You're just my bitch."

At his own words, Dave turned his head to look at Karkat's dumbstruck expression. That curly head really was an idiot, wasn't he? What had he been expecting? That John's death would mean a happy ending for the gang and himself? No, that fucking happy ending fell out the door the moment Dave's head was crushed between the metal and the pavement of a car when he was nine years old. Everybody knew that. It was fucking textbook.

"No," Karkat growled unexpectedly.

"Excuse me?"

"No, god fucking damn it Dave," he continued, his fists clenching at his sides, "You can't expect me to be okay with this after all this time? I can't keep pretending that you're just the leader of a gang to me!"

"What, oh, were you wanting a proposal you insufferable ass?" Dave spat back with a wicked laugh.

"With a diamond fucking ring Strider," he glared back.

Dave responded by forcing his grip around Karkat's throat threateningly, squeezing the breath out of him. There was a fire in his eyes and a hatred that couldn't be controlled at the moment. But for once, Karkat wasn't fighting back. It was as if the fool had been expecting a reaction like this for a long time now. After all, Dave wasn't some girl who had to pull her knees into her chest to get over death. Dave used anger and hatred to get him through shit. But Karkat wasn't fighting back.

He tore his hand away from Karkat before slamming the second into his wall with enough force to shake those house to the core. The result had Karkat crumpling to the floor, gripping his neck and sputtering out his own spit.

"Fight back bitch."

Karkat managed to turn over on his back and only stared at Dave, "You're such a selfish idiot, Tech."

Before he could continue, Dave pulled the boy up by his shirt and socked him straight in the jaw, blood shooting out from his lip. "I said fight me."

"Can't you see that some people actually give a shit about you?" His head lolled to one side, and Dave corrected that with another hard punch. Karkat only groaned in pain but otherwise remained a shitty lifeless puppet. Infuriated by this, Dave slammed Karkat's body back into the ground and delighted in the sight of blood coming from his mouth.

"You don't give a shit about anybody but yourself Karkat," Dave glared, having pulled apart Karkat's heart a long time ago.

"You're wrong," his voice was quiet and faded, and he raised a hand to grab onto Dave's wrist, pulling the boy down finally so that Tech's face hovered a mere inch above his own. Dave felt his chest tighten and he was disgusted by this move from Karkat. Where the hell was he going with this. His words were hot against Dave's face and he narrowed his eyes. "I cared about John."

Dave wasn't expecting that hit. And damn was it a hard one. His angered face faltered considerably and he was empty again, just like that. All of his anger ebbed away in a matter of seconds. His eyes shifted fearfully to stare at Karkat who looked like he was about to pass out. He'd done that to him. He was still hovering just above Vantas's body which was so slim underneath his own.

"I cared about John too, Dave," the second's words were so quiet and cautious but strong in their own sense. He squeezed Dave's wrist and repeated himself for a third time, "I cared about John. I'm so sorry he's gone man. But the gang needs you."

Dave closed his eyes resentfully and when he opened them again, all he could know was Karkat, "No, you need me."

Unexpectedly, Karkat nodded on the floor and cocked a smile, "I need you."

Strider didn't know what to do or say to the curly head who was smiling through the pain below him. What was he supposed to do with that? _I need you?_ "What sort of bullshit is that?"

"This sort," he grinned mischievously as fuck before lifting his head and pressing his lips onto Dave's. Out of shock, Dave yanked his head away and practically leapt away from the second and clear across the room. And as he watched, Karkat only let his head fall back against the floor and he was laughing his ass off, though Dave could sense the resentment in that laugh.

"What the hell was that!?" Dave demanded, wiping any evidence that Karkat had been on his lips off of his own damn lips.

Karkat only continued to laugh and he pushed himself lazily off the floor, his head hanging to end with a nasty grin at Dave, "I _neeeed_ you, Dave."

"Shut up."

"Oh come on, don't you fucking start with me asshole," Karkat frowned, looking hurt above all else, "You know what it's like being your friend?"

"We're not friends."

"Exactly," he growled, "You aren't friends with anybody, but EVERYBODY would fucking die for you and you have no idea because you're such a… god, an idiot! You think I enjoy waking every hour to do your bidding? No. I do it because I think that maybe, one day, you'll pull your head out of your ass long enough to realize that I don't want to be your bitch. I want to be your friend Dave."

"By fucking kissing me? Is that what friends are doing these days, you confused moron?"

"Fine let me rephrase, I want to be your friend if I can't be anything else," he spat out, literal blood.

Dave stared at his second for a long time, not knowing what to do with all this crap that Karkat was throwing at him out of nowhere. "You knew going in that I don't make friends, Carcino."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe, if you actually gave a shit about anybody but yourself you'd realize that you live in a world where human beings actually outnumber the very rare and special _JACKASS._ Damn Dave, I would die for you and you won't even recognize who I am to you."

"You're my second. That's your job."

"Ohhhhh, it's my fucking job now, is it?" Karkat forced himself into a standing position and stumbled towards Dave, "That's what I am to you? I take a bullet and you pay my family compensation? Then it's done and over? I'm just your fucking meat shield, is that it?"

"No… but," Dave tried but was cut off as Karkat closed in again.

"No.. but… but… But what, Dave?" He mimicked with a snarl, "What else can you say to make me feel like an ass for caring about you in the first place?"

"I'm sorry." The teen finally surrendered and his back fell against the wall. What was he supposed to tell Karkat? That he was too afraid of losing his second that he had been building up a wall since he met the boy. They had, after all, been through so much shit together. Dave had wanted him here, hadn't he? And Karkat came, knowing that he was probably making a mistake by doing so in the first place. Everything Dave cared about was ripped away from him. So he forced himself not to care about people because he was terrified of losing them. And Karkat… " _But…_ I don't want to lose you."

Curly head closed the distance between them and touched a gentle hand up to Dave's cheek which the other boy didn't dodge away from, "Then don't push me away again." Before Dave could know if he really wanted Karkat like this, the other was kissing him again. Slowly and tentatively, his lips barely brushing over Dave's. The leader was inanimate for a while, just letting what was happening sink in as it did. He'd never explicitly called himself gay but he'd never explicitly called himself straight, either. It was more a matter of not caring about anybody that ruled who he kissed and who he didn't. In a way, Dave was a blank canvas until somebody left an impression on him.

And he was just broken enough to allow this paint to soak in. Eventually, Dave began to kiss back, moving his lips in harmony with Karkat's. Carcino might have been smiling and that was so interesting to feel while kissing the boy. Dave didn't smile. He never got back into the habit after the crash. But he was able to feel KK's smile against his pleading lips. Carcino's hand trailed from Dave's cheek to his hair, and there the boy's hand got lost in Dave's tangles. There was an array of tastes that flooded Dave's senses but among them all was the salty remnants of tears mixed in it all. So automatically, he risked opening his eyes to find that his best mate was crying. But he was happy?

This just confused Dave but he didn't dare break away from Karkat. Not when it seemed that Dave was making his second happy enough to cry like a bitch. Sooner or later, Dave had gotten more into the subtle movements and patterns of this act. He was also reverting to dominance and began to lead the pace despite feeling like he had no idea what he was doing for once. Tentatively, Dave slipped his tongue into the other's parted lips and began to explore every corner until Karkat let out a tiny little moan of pleasure. He hadn't expected this to affect him the way it did and soon Dave was fighting back an erection. He didn't want to have an erection to Karkat. It made no sense.

But Karkat was already leading them both to Dave's bed and he lost all connections to the outside world. They broke for air and Karkat smiled against Dave's lips, "It's your fault for flirting with me like you do."

Dave's hand rested on the small of Karkat's back and he couldn't help but smirk against the others lips, "It's your fault for thinking I was flirti...oh..ohhhmmm" Karkat completely shut Dave down as he began to suck on the sensitive skin of Dave's neck. He closed his eyes and unintentionally bent his neck to give Karkat even more access.

"Who's the bitch now," he heard the boy mutter and Dave didn't have the will at the moment to fight back with a retort. He could only focus on his growing erection. _Asshole,_ he thought about Karkat, _How'd you manage this you curly haired moron?_ From outside of his head, Dave pulled their bodies closer together until their hips collided and he wasn't too surprised to find that Karkat was just as hard as he was. In fact, seeing as how Karkat had no internal struggles with what they were doing, he was probably way worse off. This could actually be fun.

Dave guided Karkat the rest of the way to his bed, kissing him and loving him passionately all the way there. They sucked on each other's lips and fought for dominance over one another until Dave finally pushed the smaller boy down on his bed and crawled on top of him. There he began applying kisses to skin other than Karkat's lips for the first time. He started easy, trailing feathered touches with his lips along Karkat's cheekbones and stopped to nibble on the boy's earlobes. The sounds and little whimpers from beneath him were encouraging.

He'd always treated Karkat like shit. It was no wonder the idiot got so angry all the time. And Dave must not have been making it any easier with the way the two talked. It was borderline flirtatious in every sense of the word. A tease here. A prod there. Dave could make anybody feel important just as quickly as he could make them feel like an idiot for feeling that way in the first place. But he was going to pay Karkat back tonight. If anything, use the other as a distraction for what he was really avoiding at the moment.

Karkat was pinned beneath him, his hands grabbing fistfuls of Dave's bedding as he arched his neck into the kisses that Tech was applying there. No matter how far they went however, Dave would never stop being taken by surprise when they reached the next level. His whole body shuddered when he felt Karkat buck his hips into Dave's erection, which was currently begging to be let out. Could he though? He was so used to girls. The way their skin was soft to the touch and the way they moved. Karkat was completely different. His lips were harder and his moans were deeper, if not more enticing. But as enticing as it was, it was still foreign. Unchartered territory. And Dave had to wonder if the same applied with himself. Had Karkat… done this with… other guys. Guys other than him? The thought made Dave frown and with a twisted sense of determination, he brought his hand down to press into the bulge growing in Karkat's pants. The reaction he got from the other was worth it as Karkat let out what could have been a mix between a welp and gurgled cry.

He applied more pressure, every time he moved setting Karkat off. "D-Dave…" the boy breathed out his name shakily and Tech melted a bit, "Please.."

 _Wait. Please? Please what?_ Though he knew what Karkat was asking for and like muscle memory, Dave expertly slid his hands down Karkat's body and pulled at the boy's pants, easing them off. Karkat lifted his hips off the bed to help the process and eventually, they were off. And while Dave staredat _Karkat_ , Karkat stared at Dave. "You want a fucking picture?" The other said after a long while.

The words shook Dave out of his state and he silenced Karkat again with a kiss, before eagerly grasping at the hem to Karkat's shirt. He pulled it off just as easily as the pants and hated the fact that he loved Karkat's vulnerability in this moment. Karkat's face got redder than an apple in these moments while Dave admired him. Hell, he's really taken Karkat's body for granted before but damn, was there not something attractive in this curly headed asshat?

"Your turn." Dave barely heard the sheepish request from Karkat. But he obeyed with a small nod, starting with his shirt before the other sat up a bit and grabbed Dave's wrists. "Wait.. let me."

"Uh," he raised a brow and let go of his shirt, "Have fun."

"Shut up," Karkles rolled his eyes and looked like he was finally achieving something he'd been fighting for his whole life. When he had Dave's shirt off, it was Karkat's turn to stare. Unlike Karkat's clean and perfect body, Dave's was littered with an array of gnarly scars and bruises. He looked dangerous even still and Dave looked down at Karkat who was currently trailing his hands along his body, fingers tracing over the scars. He felt uncomfortable but he didn't deny Karkat this opportunity. "Beautiful…"

Strider tilted his head and before he could say anything, Karkat was undoing his belt and slipping the pants off of his hips. Dave breathed out in relief as his erection sprang out. And just like that, both Karkat and Dave were completely exposed to one another. This was something they both seemed to realize at the same time as Karkat's face split into a grin and Dave just looked way too damn confused. _I'm so fucking gay._

They began to kiss again, starting out with a certain hunger that they both felt. Dave ran his hands over every inch of skin he could reach and Karkat had taken Dave in his hand, pumping every now and again and causing Tech to let out an involuntary moan each time. How long had Karkat been waiting to hear him moan like that? How long had Dave been wanting to? He didn't really know, nor did he care as he trailed lips down Karkat's body. He kept going. Down more. Each contact between lips and skin making Karkat shiver in ecstasy. Only when Dave reached his target did he raise his head to look at the boy. Their eyes met in a single moment and the look of desperation in his best friend's eyes was enough to make Dave smile. _This is it._

Dave closed his mouth around Karkat's member and hummed in unexpected pleasure at the taste. But it didn't compare at all to the moans of pleasure that emitted from the other and he felt Karkat curl his fingers into his hair. He moved his lips up and down his friend, loving the way that he'd buck his hips into Dave's mouth. He quickened the pace of his admissions, scraping his teeth and sucking at his member.

Karkat was quivering in Dave's control and he whimpered finally, "Dave.. I'm gonna…"

Dave lapped at Karkat's cock and prepared for what he knew was coming. There was a shudder that came from Carcino before the boy released all over Dave and his chest. And Dave began to kiss Karkat sloppily and passionately. There were no words for how much he was adoring this curly mop head right now since Dave didn't work with words. He never did and all he could do was show how much he cared through physical touch. There lips smashed together through Karkat's panting and sweaty body until Dave moved to let his friend suck on his fingers.

Karkat's whole body was swimming in the ecstasy that Dave was creating for him. This boy was better than any drug, woman, or porn magazine he'd ever gotten his hands on. Dave had no idea how long he'd wanted this from him. How could he start to tell Dave that he'd loved him since the first conversation they'd had in that dried up wash. Why else would Karkat have served him hand and foot every day since then. And now, this very man was taking care of him in ways he never would have imagined. He just came in Dave's mouth and he loved this. He loved this so damn much.

Karkat sucked on Dave's fingers, coating each in saliva tenderly before the other pulled them out and started to prepare him for what Karkat knew was about to happen. Dave kissed him again, lovingly, before guiding Karkat to lie on his stomach. The boy obeyed and whimpered when Dave grabbed his ass and pointed his entrance towards the ceiling. Tech slipped the first finger inside and Karkat bit his lip and his eyes rolled back in his head. By the third finger, Dave was scissoring and stretching Karkat for himself. He waited in bated breath, hands practically strangling Dave's bedding in pure unadulterated anticipation. "Daveeee," Karkat moaned out again, relishing that he could so openly let that name roll off his tongue without feeling ashamed.

Dave lined up his twitching cock to Karkat's entrance and pushed in tentatively, causing Karkat to grunt. "Mmmmm," he moaned and nodded his head to signal that he was more than ready. Dave placed a hand on either side of Karkat's ass and pushed in deeper, before pulling out slowly seconds later. He started slowly, teasing Karkat with the pace. Karkat was beside himself with desperation at this point. Dave felt so damn amazing inside of him. He wanted more. "Stop being an asss," he sputtered out.

Dave finally gave in himself and began to pick up the pace, eager to see that Karkat had a full hard on again. With each thrust into his best mate, he began to pump Karkat's member until both of them were panting and making awful noises. And Karkat met his match the second Dave moaned out his name for the first time, "Karkattttt."

They came at the same time and Dave filled Karkat before collapsing on the bed next to the other boy. Karkat ended, breathing heavily and feeling like he'd just been to heaven and back. How could Dave take him seriously now that he'd seen how much of a bitch he really was? He was currently in a mix of embarrassment and euphoria so he didn't dare risk looking at the hardass people called TurnTech. How the hell _did_ Dave feel about all of this? The man hadn't been gay. Karkat knew that much. So why?

Still panting, the second finally turned his body to the side to get a good look at the other. He looked… distant and off in his own world at the moment. He always looked like that however, like there was nothing you could do to tether the boy to reality. It hurt just a bit to know that Dave wasn't looking at him but he couldn't blame him. In fact, Karkat was lucky to have this at all. To be able to lie down next to the gang leader everybody knew about. To have been fucked by TurnTech himself. His best fucking friend in the whole world. It was almost enough to allow Karkat the distraction as to why he came here in the first place. _Please tell me I didn't just take advantage of you. Please tell me you wanted to do that too._

"What are you whining about now?"

Karkat froze after realizing he'd said that out loud, "I… Er.. nothing. Fuck you."

Dave turned over on his side with a wide smile, something he had never really seen on Dave before, "Naw, I'd rather fuck you instead."

The second's face boiled and turned deep red as he risked trailing his finger over the scar that marked Dave's temple. It's where they'd done the surgery and it served as a reminder that this world had nothing but pain to offer. And that's why the Scars dished out their payback three fold. Dave breathed in silently and closed his eyes at the tender touch before moving up a hand which closed around Karkat's wrist. The second cringed but instead of anything bad happening, Dave moved Karkat's hand to the scar above Dave's heart.

And fuck, Karkat almost melted at the boy's heartbeat. It was faster than normal as expected but each beat meant way too much to KK. "What the hell is this supposed to mean?"

"Whatever the hell you want it to, bitch," he leaned in and kissed Karkat then, short and sweet, "Thanks for coming over. I think I needed a friend."


End file.
